


latent heat of fusion

by namjoon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoon/pseuds/namjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>heat of fusion (n.): the heat required to convert a solid into a liquid without change in temperature.</i>
</p><p>jaebum thinks: it doesn't take much for jinyoung to melt him these days.<br/>short canon-ish fic based on the radio show cracker game almost-kiss. (you know the one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	latent heat of fusion

**Author's Note:**

> and in case you don't know, here's the [link!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcUz2o9V1J0) (at 3:15, 5:34, and 7:50)

Jaebum thrusts once, twice, thrice, into Jinyoung’s hand. Air comes to him in shallow breaths.

It’s late, and the rest of the members are sleeping like the dead, Jaebum hopes, but he’s distracted by the mess in front of him that is Jinyoung sprawled facedown on the bed, knees pushed far apart.

Jinyoung moans quietly, then props himself on an elbow and twists around to look at Jaebum, who’s breathing hard but barely moving otherwise, just kneeling on the bed and swaying slightly back and forth. The glance Jinyoung shoots him is sly, inviting, and entirely unfair. Jinyoung flips over completely and rises up to sling his arm around the back of Jaebum’s neck and bring Jaebum down to the mattress with him. Jaebum lets him, and they fall back onto the sheets in a tangle of muscle and limbs.

Straining to leave small kisses along the side of Jaebum’s neck, Jinyoung moves so he’s pinning Jaebum down by the shoulders. Jaebum can see a small smile on his face as he straddles Jaebum’s hips, half-hard already. Jinyoung settles into the space above Jaebum’s skin, his knees hugging either side of Jaebum’s torso, and bends to continue kissing his way down Jaebum’s chest, then looks up to Jaebum with a question in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Jaebum breathes, and it’s like opening a floodgate. Jinyoung immediately makes his way to Jaebum’s cock, and Jaebum swallows as he feels the wetness of Jinyoung’s mouth and watches Jinyoung use his tongue to work his way around the length of his cock with practiced ease.

The feeling of Jinyoung’s mouth on his dick isn't unfamiliar to Jaebum, but there's a roaring in his ears as he threads his fingers in Jinyoung’s hair, heart pounding and sweat forming. Jinyoung has drawn back and is teasing the tip of the head with his index finger, drawing small circles that make Jaebum shudder. He lets Jinyoung take the lead, he always does, and tonight Jinyoung stops before Jaebum comes. Jaebum paws weakly at Jinyoung’s shoulder, his dick wet with spit as Jinyoung grins and turns to address his own erection.

“Half-hard already,” Jaebum whispers, throat hoarse, but there's no bite in it. 

Jinyoung just bites back his smile. “How ungrateful.” He reaches for Jaebum’s cock at the same time as he starts a swift pace on his own. His hands move in tandem with each other, and the rush in Jaebum’s body morphs into a heady mix of giddiness and orgasm.

Jaebum comes almost immediately, which would be embarrassing except for the fact that the pleased look on Jinyoung’s face is rather gratifying, if a little obnoxious. With a small involuntary gasp, Jinyoung comes too, soon after. They both lie back into the bed, recovering breathing and heart rates.

Really, it’s done in a matter of minutes, because they haven’t spent much time on in-person foreplay since the time Yugyeom almost walked in on them. Luckily, he mistook their proximity on the bed as a nap, missing their flushed faces and hands frozen on each other’s bodies. He’d even made sure to close the door quietly on his way out.

Instead, they agree on the time with each other beforehand, an awkwardly clinical arrangement that involves working themselves up beforehand alone, then meeting up to fuck it out. It’s easier to explain away masturbation, and it’s not as if the GOT7 members haven’t walked in on each other jerking off before, anyway. For Jaebum, the thought of Jinyoung alone is often enough to make him hard--or rather, not Jinyoung alone, but the images he’s collected of Jinyoung: leaning behind the rest of GOT7 between them to give Jaebum a winning smile, Jinyoung beside him in the choreo, staying late nights in the practice room--the adrenaline rush of standing on stage and bowing with their hands linked. He thinks of fooling around with each other nervously before one of their JJ Project performances, Jinyoung getting himself off, Jinyoung on his knees in front of Jaebum, panting.

Neither Jaebum nor Jinyoung are really ones for conversations or intimacy after sex, but tonight they’re both still awake. Jaebum feels a light, pleasant buzz in his head as he stares up at the ceiling. He’s feeling cautiously affectionate when he turns and wraps himself around Jinyoung’s body. Jinyoung stills for a moment in surprise, then makes a small hum of contentment and pulls Jaebum’s arm further forward and himself a little deeper into Jaebum’s half-embrace. They lie together in the dark like that for what must be a few minutes.

Jinyoung yawns and breaks the silence. “Are you ever going to tell them?”

“Tell who?” Jaebum asks, but he knows who, and about what. He notes that Jinyoung says “you” and not “we,” knows that if it were up to Jinyoung everyone would know and they’d be a lot more open about their relationship.

A long pause. Disappointment, Jaebum thinks, probably understands Jinyoung and his moods better than Jinyoung knows himself; it’s hard not to.

Jinyoung knows, too, where Jaebum lies on the answer to his question. “You don’t have to be weird about it, you know,” says Jinyoung, rolling over and away from Jaebum. The bed frame creaks and sighs. His voice is flat until the very end. “It’s fine.”

Jaebum notes the emotion that’s crept into Jinyoung’s voice, the rest that’s left unsaid. And it’s with surprise that he realizes, even with bare bodies a short electrifying distance away from each other, that it’s a loneliness he feels too. It’s fine, Jinyoung says and Jaebum tells himself--but the feeling of Jinyoung’s touch lingers, and the sound of his voice rattles straight to Jaebum’s chest more than it should, like he can’t help taking in a little more of Jinyoung one heartbeat at a time. They finally fall asleep with faces turned toward each other, flowers opening toward their sun. It’s fine.

\---

It’s a slow day at the radio show, judging from the questions they get asked. They rehash the same routine they’ve been anticipating since their last round of promotions; Bambam gets asked to say something in Thai and Jackson cracks an endless litany of jokes. They draw slips of paper to determine what their numbers are for a set of “missions,” which are really just transparent opportunities for fanservice. Everyone gets up from their spot at the table, looking mostly tired and cold except for Mark, who looks almost excited.

Ryeowook lists off the missions for each pair of people standing in line, and it gives Jaebum a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when it fully registers that he’s standing next to Jinyoung. He can’t help but laugh when Ryeowook lists what can only be described as the pepero game reimagined with a cracker “that must be one centimeter long or less. We’re going to check.” He and Jinyoung exchange twin looks of mock despair, and Jinyoung grins, his hand a brief weight on Jaebum’s shoulder. They both laugh without looking at each other, and Jaebum’s queasy feeling intensifies.

Not even two minutes later, Jinyoung is turning around to face Jaebum with the cracker in his mouth, and Jaebum momentarily loses track of what to do. He leans forward, and Jinyoung grabs him steadily and pulls his head forward.

Jaebum faces up into it; Jinyoung is standing on tiptoe. Jaebum notes the cool, dry sensation of Jinyoung’s touch on his neck like it’s a surprise. The moment slows. Heat spreads on his skin under Jinyoung’s breath, which blooms on Jaebum’s cheeks, his mouth, neck. Jaebum finds himself smiling into the short distance between their faces despite the ridiculous look on Jinyoung’s face--and then, finally, it ends.

It’s over in an instant, really, but Jaebum is distracted enough afterwards that he under inflates the balloon for the next mission, and he and Youngjae spend what feels like ages trying to get the damn thing to pop. He’s mindlessly pulling Youngjae closer to him and only vaguely aware of what’s going on until Jinyoung joins in, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s and pressing his chest to Jaebum’s back. The heat in Jaebum’s body intensifies for a moment when he involuntarily revisits another time his back had been pressed to Jinyoung’s body, heat shared under crumpled sheets.

The balloon flattens, and Yugyeom throws himself into the group. Finally it pops, unceremoniously. They move on, and the energy of the group increases as they warm up and the timer counts down. They run out of time and start again.

The other two times they end up doing the cracker game take a mercifully short time to complete. Jinyoung shoves most of the cracker in his mouth so they don’t take long to eat it, and Jaebum only has to bite off a small piece that he eats after letting the camera examine it. He has to make an effort to swallow the dry crumbs down and wonders how Jinyoung does it. Jaebum feels a small prickling of guilt for always letting Jinyoung be the one to make first contact, for making Jinyoung take it upon himself and hardly reciprocating, at least not in the way that Jinyoung would like.

So when Jinyoung grabs his upper arms and rests his chin on Jaebum’s shoulders to watch the rest of the group complete their missions, Jaebum lets him, doesn’t brush him off even after he’s stayed there for too long and his face is pressing uncomfortably into the side of Jaebum’s neck. Jinyoung’s touch is light otherwise, though, and Jaebum likes this more than he thought he would.

\---

Later, after they’ve gotten onto the van and it’s finally started heating up from the chilly fall air, Jaebum finds that he doesn’t mind when Jinyoung’s fingers snake forward and flick Jaebum’s head from the row behind him. He doesn’t mind reaching back and pulling Jinyoung’s hand so that it rests on his shoulder, doesn’t mind keeping his grip on Jinyoung’s hand as the rest of the members settle in, even though he sees Bambam glancing at them from behind his scarf.

Jinyoung makes a noise after a couple of minutes and, probably assuming that Jaebum has fallen asleep, takes his hand back, but pulls Jaebum’s hand with him as he does so. Their clasped hands dangle in the space behind Jaebum’s head. They stay like that for a while, even after Jaebum’s entire arm has fallen asleep and they’re jostled by numerous potholes in the road. Leaning his head back, Jaebum closes his eyes and idly reflects on the feel of Jinyoung’s hand in his own.

And Jaebum doesn’t mind--actually prefers--to be the one to reach out for once, thinking about what they have, where this might go, the simultaneous rush and familiarity of it all. He grasps Jinyoung’s hand a little tighter, just for a second, but he thinks he feels Jinyoung’s grip tighten in kind, and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> written with blatant disregard for the order and context in which things actually happened. i swore i wouldn’t be that person but apparently i’m just as guilty of writing hilariously deep feelings into mindless fanservice as the next stan.
> 
> shoutout to [awkjin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awkjin) and [jonghyun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyun) for betaing + encouragement!


End file.
